Bailar
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Tú bailas sólo para ti." La otra cara de la moneda del Moulin Rouge. Nini-Argentino.


Roxanne, no tienes que usar ese vestido rojo esta noche

Roxanne, no tienes que estar debajo de esa luz roja,

caminar las calles por dinero, no te importa si está bien o mal.

Roxanne... ¡no tienes que vender tu cuerpo a la noche!

**Bailar**

Bailas simplemente para ti. Es lo único que sabes hacer además de abrir las piernas, y cuando tienes sexo no lo disfrutas la mayor parte del tiempo. Los hombres y su comportamiento egoísta: nunca esperando a que sus putas terminen. O si se llegan a preocupar un poco - por su ego- se conforman con un largo y fuerte gemido fingido, que los corona como el mejor.

No, el sexo no es tan divertido cuando terminas con músculos golpeados, con frío y pegajoso esperma enfriándose en tus muslos.

Y tu no eres ni creída ni inocente. No eres Satine, una bella -aparentemente- dama en peligro. Tu nunca creíste en los pocos cuentos que Marie les contaba para dormir. Siempre pensaste que esos estúpidos caballeros no podrían ser más imbéciles aunque trataran, y que las princesas eran flojas estúpidas. Y te alegraste de que nunca creyeras en esas mentiras, porque la primera vez en que tu y Satine fueron enviadas a bailar al Moulin Rouge.

Sabes que dejaste de creer en todo lo demás cuando fuiste vendida - porque lo fuiste- a un feo, gordo y borracho de edad media, que, si no hubieras sido una prostituta, se hubiese considerado violarte. Sangraste tanto que al día siguiente apenas y podías caminar.

Nunca te ha gustado tener sexo, pero es tu trabajo y hasta las prostitutas tienen que comer. Y es más seguro en el Moulin Rouge que en las calles, donde borrachos y criminales (e incluso policías y otros miembros respetables de la sociedad) aún te cogerían pero estarías desprotegida.

Pero bailar... oh, has adorado bailar desde la primera vez en que Chocolate les empezó a enseñar sus primeros pasos. Eres mucho mejor que Satine, pero no eres ni la mitad de hermosa que ella es; siempre has sido la niña que se ve extraña a un lado de su cabello escarlata, sedosa piel blanca y ojos de zafiro. Pero sabes que eres mucho mejor que ella haciendo los split y el can can y, cuando él llegó, el tango.

No sabes su nombre, ni nadie que lo conozca. Siempre es el Argentino, con su acento áspero y misteriosos ojos negros, portándose como un idiota romántico con todas las chicas, llamándolas "Mi amor" y "Mi cielo" y "Hermosa princesa", aunque ninguna de ellas lo entendería si no se los explicara luego, causando suspiros y risitas y orgasmos por cuando sus dedos trabajan con su boca.

Pero tu relación con él fue muy extraña durante los años. Has peleado con él como un gato contra un perro casi todo el tiempo, especialmente las primeras veces en que Toulouse llegó con él. Te ha llamado una perra, una puta y una "ramera", lo que quiera decir eso. Pero sólo lo abofeteaste cuando te llamó una tonta romántica.

¿Odiarlo? No, no estás segura de que alguna vez lo hayas hecho. Odiabas que se sintiera tan malditamente superior, incluso cuando él se durmiera teniendo sexo o caminando o comiendo, que él le diera guiños y silbidos a todo lo que usara tacones y una falda (y en el Moulin eso incluye a los dos sexos) y odiabas que tuviera este brillo en sus ojos negros cuando te miraba, cómo si estuviera teniendo una risa privada.

Pero esa primera vez en que bailaron... si alguna vez hubieses creído en la magia, habrías dicho que eso fue magia. Porque por cada uno de tus pasos y giros, él estaba ahí, y por alguna extraña razón (¿un milagro?) confiaste en él para que no te dejara caer cuando brincaste a sus brazos.

Entonces pasó algo extraño, porque viste sus ojos nuevamente y eran tan intensos, cómo si hubiera un sol negro por dentro, haciéndote temblar. Y nunca le dijiste a Zidler que esa noche los dos se fueron a la parte de atrás de un callejón, y él alzó tus faldas y arrancó tu ropa interior y te sostuvo contra una pared mientras tenían sexo. Y lo disfrutaste; sus brazos fuertes sosteniendo tu trasero y sus labios besando tu cuello y lamiendo la parte expuesta de tus pechos, su aliento intenso mientras tu gemías - gemidos reales, por una vez- y cuando te veniste, arqueando tu espalda, rasguñándola contra la pared, escuchaste un 'mi amor' antes de que se corriera dentro de ti.

Nunca dejaste que nadie supiera - especialmente tu- que cuando se despidieron por la noche (tú llamándolo una pobre excusa de sexo, y él llamándote la siguiente mejor cosa cuando no hay hoyos en la pared) casi lo besaste, porque los dos estaban sonriendo como unos tontos. Y cuando estabas poniéndote el maquillaje para la noche y viste en tu reflejo que tenías - además de las marcas de sus dientes y labios en tu piel- por una vez brillantes ojos azules, casi te sonrojaste. Casi estabas brillando.

Fue su secreto desde ese día. Algo que tenías sólo para ti, porque aunque seguías siendo una prostituta - y siempre lo serías- a veces, sólo a veces serías una chica normal teniendo sexo con un amigo, riéndote como si fueras una niña pequeña cuando el Argentino y tu tenían sexo en el Moulin, diciéndole que se apurara, porque si Zidler se enteraba de que habías estado dando sexo gratis te echaría del lugar. Pero entonces él iría aún más lento, su maldita sonrisa contra tu cuello mientras se aseguraba de que estuvieras más y más excitada, hasta que tuvieras que morder tu mano - o su cuello o mano, lo que estuviera más cerca- para no gritar.

Pero entonces él, el maldito escritor, Christian llegó, y todo se fue a la mierda.

Satine estaba usada, tanto como tú lo estabas luego de todos los años que habían pasado. Lo único que ella tenía ahora que tú no - además de la belleza- era el deseo de irse del Moulin Rouge para convertirse en una actriz real y volar. Tú nunca entendiste ese deseo, porque en esas pocas memorias que tenías de tu madre - otra puta- tu recuerdas lo difícil que era para ella conseguir clientes en la calle, helada hasta los huesos por el frío invernal, mientras que tu tenías techo, comida, calor y ropas dentro del Moulin.

Ciertamente no pensabas en esos momentos en ojos oscuros y en una voz rasposamente suave, pero no vayamos ahí.

No estabas enamorada, y esa era la única regla real en tu mundo. Sólo encontrabas... bueno el tener a alguien con quien tener sexo porque querías y no porque tenías que. Y bailar, disfrutabas del bailar más que de cualquier otra cosa, porque ese era tu mundo personal. A veces le permitías a él entrar, y eras feliz.

Pero entonces él llegó, con sus estúpidas ideas de belleza, libertad, inteligencia y, la más peligrosa de todas, amor. Llegó él con su rostro apuesto y ojos inocentes, maneras suaves y como de realeza.

Que lástima que era tan pobre como una mosca.

Pero él despertó sueños. La Revolución Bohemia era sólo una utopía tonta de la que todos se estaban olvidando, sólo diciendo que la seguían. Pero él en verdad creía en ella.

Despertó a Satine, haciéndole creer que una puta podía tener amor. Que malo que el Conde quería también tanto a Satine. Quizá, si él no la hubiera deseado tanto, el poeta y la ramera hubiesen podido tener su final feliz. Pero los finales felices no están hechos para los que venden su cuerpo por dinero.

Te reíste de ellos, y trataste de recordarle a Satine quién era, porque podía arruinarlo todo para todos, y tú amabas al Moulin. Pero Satine no se dio cuenta: estaba cautiva detrás de inocentes ojos azules.

- Eres cruel, Nini. ¡Están enamorados! ¡Déjalos ser! - dijo el Argentino una noche.

- ¡Tonterías! ¡No dejaré que su lujuria lo arruine para todos! -

- ¿No has visto sus miradas? - él dijo, terminando su bebida, levantándose y tomando tu brazo, girándote hacia su cuerpo. - Sí, hay lujuria, pero también hay deseo, amor... ¿no lo has visto? -

Te estaba preguntando sobre algo más. Sus ojos oscuros en tu rostro, sus manos en tu cadera estrecha. Su mano áspera acarició tu cara como si fueras lo más precioso que hubiese existido nunca. Sentiste que tu aliento se atoraba y que tu corazón latía más y más rápido.

- No existe el amor... - murmuraste, rompiendo el contacto visual, pero aún podías sentir sus ojos en tu cara.

- _"¿Entonces porqué te amo?"-_ preguntó.

Tú reíste amargamente, ojos azules burlones en los suyos, tu sonrisa sarcástica y cruel.

- Sabes que no entiendo una mierda de ese estúpido idioma. - mentiste, porque aunque era verdad que no podías entender su idioma sí que podías entender la suavidad de sus palabras y la mirada en sus ojos, porque era la misma que habías visto cientos de veces en los tuyos.

Y eso rompió todo. No más sesiones de sexo con un amigo, no más gritos de "¡vete a la mierda!" y "¡esa mujer es imposible!". Había risas en tu voz y absynthe en la suya, y miradas oscuras llenas de desprecio en las dos y, si se veía un poco más de cerca, podías ver el añoro.

Pero todo era una fase estúpida. Hasta que ella murió y las pocas cosas que no habían sido arruinadas de repente lo estaban, y dolió el verla morir, porque quizá, quizá si ella hubiese tenido su cuento de hadas, habrías creído... quizá si Satine y Christian hubiesen sido felices juntos...

Pero no lo fueron así que no lo hiciste, aunque te hubiera gustado.

Nunca nadie supo que el tango que el Argentino cantó fue sobre ti y no sobre una prostituta en Buenos Aires. Pero tu sí, y lo odiaste, porque él sabía que tú nunca renunciarías a tu vida, tu libertad, porque aunque tenías que abrir las piernas y decir sí aunque no quisieras, aún podías bailar.

Y bailaron una última vez. Luego de que el Moulin fue cerrado y todos ustedes, hijos de la revolución, estaban siendo echados, él llegó con esa oscura voz de terciopelo y murmura sus extrañas palabras en tu cabeza, en tus oídos. Y bailaron otro tango. No, no el de Roxanne, otro que era incluso más sentido, más real. Un tango que pudiera comprender su despedida.

Sabías que nunca lo ibas a volver a ver. Él probablemente se iría nuevamente a su país, se casaría con alguien o lograría que otra estúpida romántica creyera en las hadas. Tú probablemente morirías, ya fuera por un cliente o el absynthe o una enfermedad - justo como Satine- o por un corazón roto. Pero sabes que siempre tendrás una última cosa.

Un último tango, bailando para siempre, esperando encontrar oscuros ojos de terciopelo en el rostro de tu acompañante.


End file.
